Instincts
by NINEtimesDEAD
Summary: The greatest desire. Dean is in for a wild ride with his new friend. Please review: Ill give you cookies.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my shadowed corner, quietly watching as he shamelessly flirted with the two cent waitress. She laughed making her double d fake jugs giggle in his face. He didn't even try to hide his enjoyment of it. The interaction intrigued me, having been hit on numerous times by timeless losers. But he was different, or more, I saw him different. He was rugged, with the army hair cut, 5'oclock shadow and leather jacket though with that look he seemed scared, and there was definitely a week spot in there. But the thing that had me all hot and bothered was the fact that he looked like he was a hell of a lay. My mind was reeling with things he could, and would, do to me.

Lucky I had dressed to impress tonight. Black faded jeans that hugged the curve of my butt. A low cut v-neck that had bite me written across the chest, and left a small gap of skin between it and my waist band, evidently showing off my Red dragon tattoo. I had my hair tied into a messy pony tail with a few strands hanging loose around my face. An even amount of red lipstick and mascara, topped off with matching, red, lacy underwear that showed through the pop of my shirt. I was rocking it tonight.

After downing the last of my vodka and lime (don't ask) I slid from my obscured corner and made my way across the bar. I walked past him purposely swaying my hips and lent against the bar sticking my hip out towards him. My neck tingled, telling me that he had noticed my entrance. Good. The waitress turned to me flicking her blonde extensions over her too wide shoulder

"What'll it be babe," She faked a pleased smile for my presence.

Yea right the bitch was fuming. Well too bad. I bit down on my bottom lip slowly, pretending to think. The guy beside me squirmed in his seat. This was too easy.

"Whiskey please, on the rocks," I played with the end of my long dark pony tail as she grabbed a cup and filled it with ice.

"That's a weird drink for a girl,"

I turned my head and smiled at him. He was straight forward, not at all shy, I liked that.

"Good job I'm not a girl then in it," I said chucking back the whole glass with one gulp.

He chuckled, the deep sound sent chills up my spine. I slid my glass across to Blondie as she punted and requested a refill. She begrudgingly obliged, as she did that I turned my profile to the guy beside me and lent forward just slightly, so that he could catch a glimpse of my cleavage. Not too much just enough to keep him wanting more. Just like he did with Blondie his eyes slid down my chest, lingering, then down the rest of my body and came up smiling.

"I'm Dean," He announced.

"Jazz," I answered taking the glass that was set in front of me and downing it.

Dean laughed again.

"What's funny?" I asked.

He pointed to the glass I had just slid across the counter again "you drink like a man,"

"Well" I said taking the glass again and gulping it back "I like my whiskey,"

Dean smirked "Next you're going to tell me you like playing with shot guns, eating ridiculously greasy food and driving fast cars,"

A smile slid across my lips as he spoke "I do," I hummed.

After a moment of him staring at me, he started feeling up my legs and arms; he even lifted up the bottom of my shirt exposing my belly button.

"What are you doing," I asked frowning at his surprisingly soft hands

"Checking that you're not a man," he plainly said still feeling around my waist.

I laughed lightly and leaned close to him pulling his hand further up my top to rest on the under wire of my bra.

"There are some things you just can't fake Dean," I purred, my mouth lingering close to his.

A sly smile crossed his lips and I gasped as he gripped my bra and used it to pull me against him. Our lips met and I sighed against their sweetness.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Dean and me to escape from the muggy old bar. Another half an hour of toughing and flirting, and we were screaming for each other.

He drove us to a dingy motel, apologising for the mundane accommodations. I just laughed. It didn't matter where we did it just as long as we did it.

I stepped into the room to find two beds a small table and a sad excuse for a kitchenette.

"You with someone?" I asked taking the beer Dean handed to me and gulping it quick, as I swallowed my head seemed to spin. The whiskey was catching up.

"Yea my brother, he'll be at the library don't worry we have this place to ourselves for at least another two hours," He swigged at his own beer, leaning against the counter.

My heart thudded as I noticed he had removed his jacket revealing a tight grey shirt, hugging his abbes. I laughed to myself, moving closer to him. I tripped and he caught me hugging my body to his. Our eyes met, he was laughing.

"Need a hand there," he said grinning down at me.

I shook my head, pulling him towards the bed.

"No I need t-"I cut myself off with his lips, both of us letting our bottles drop and smash against the carpet.

The kiss was urgent; he teased my lips with his tong before entering my mouth. Slowly I lay back on the bed pulling dean on top of me. He broke the kiss letting me take a breath. We both looked at each other the world's lust written all over our faces. Smiling wickedly Dean pulled my top over my head, and I made quick work of his. I gasped when his lips pressed against my bare flesh. They were so soft. I could feel myself getting wet. Torturously slow Dean made his way back up my body pausing at my breasts. A sly smile came into his eyes as he looked up at me. Then pulling away the fabric covering them he quickly took two handfuls. A small giggle escaped my tight lips and Dean moaned forcing his mouth on mine again. My hand found his waist, clutching at the warm skin I pulled him against me feeling his excitement as his hips ground against mine. Air was becoming thin. Not that I cared. Dean moved his attention to my jeans, as he expertly undid them and slid them over my hips. I gasped when his fingers grazed over my thighs.

"You like that?" he murmured running his hands up my thighs.

The tips of his fingers slipped inside my panties making me gasp again when his fingers teased me. It was as if he knew my every spot, knowing when and where to touch and tease me.

He pulled off his own jeans leaving us separated by two thin pieces of fabric. I sat up and Dean grabbed me by the waist pulling me on top of him. My head was still slightly spinning and every touch was enhanced from the whiskeys effect. Our gazes locked as I slid my hang into his boxers and took a fist full of him. I began to rub his tip with my thumb earning a low moan and another lip crushing kiss. Patience was scarce and dean just ripped my panties from my body. I grinned pulling my hand out of his boxers and sticking my thumb in my mouth. The fire in his eyes grew and I knew neither of us could wait any longer. I pulled Dean Boxers back setting him free. He was hard as stone and I was throbbing for him. Without a pause he lifted me up and slowly lowered me on top of him. A small moan tickled my lips as I felt him slip inside of me. Bodies took over minds. Lips took over mouths and hands took over each other. I started to move grinding my hips into Dean and groaning as he filled me again and again. He watched as I moved concentrating on the place where our bodies met.

"Dean!" I cry when he flipped me onto my back tacking control. He smirked at me and started to thrust harder. My breath caught and I moved my hips against him earning my own groan from Dean. He pulled my face close to his; I had to lean on my elbows to stay balanced. What we did wasn't really kissing it was biting and sucking and groaning all mixed together.

After a few moments we get rougher and Dean starts to move faster. I arch my back pushing my body against him.

"I'm close," I gasped panting as he slides deeper.

"Cum for me Jazz," Dean ducked his head and took my left nipple into his mouth. My heart races as he sucks it, but as I feel his teeth sink in I explode. Spasms shoot through my body and I pull his mouth to mine.

Soon Dean reaches his climax, and we both collapse against each other panting, our sweat covered bodies just lying there waiting for reality to reassemble its self. Dean pulls me against him and I rest my head on his chest.

"Thank you," I mumble smiling like an idiot.

"Any time baby," Dean chuckles.


End file.
